


Want you close

by football_fan



Series: From the beginning [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football_fan/pseuds/football_fan
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: From the beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093313
Kudos: 8





	Want you close

After getting home from Barcelona, Dele and Eric's life returned to normal, training every day, game days, time off with their respective families and friends, but in between they were still spending a lot of time together outside of football, they went out for dinner, hung out at each other's houses, played video games, even gone shopping together which Eric hated every minute of. However as months passed by those feelings were still with them, no matter what they did Eric and Dele couldn't stop thinking about each other, they knew it wasn't normal, because that's not how they felt about their other friends, and they were both blissfully unaware that the other felt the same because they never dared to actually talk about it, like they were both afraid of what it all meant.   
Maybe they just weren't ready to accept the truth? Who knows? But what they did know, was that they needed each other, Eric made Dele feel safe, grounded, sane, he was always there when Dele needed him, Eric needed to take care of Dele, he felt a certain unexplainable responsibility for Dele, he also appreciated the fun side of Dele, the one that made his sometimes boring and uneventful life outside of football more interesting. Also what didn't really help the situation or ease the confusion the boys were feeling is that for some reason they were actually okay joking around like they were a couple, whether it was Instagram post with funny captions or actually joking about it with their teammates it became a normal thing for them.   
What also started happening was that they were becoming more aware of each other differently than before. Even before they were always looking at each other, they were always excited to see each other, but something changed, something neither one could explain but they were more and more aware of each other as good looking, like how they felt about attractive women that sparked their interest in the past. It confused them even more, not only were they all over the place with what they were feeling but now they actually found themselves being attracted to each other physically. It was all the little moments, like after showering at the training ground or after games, being half naked around each other, it made them feel uncomfortable, they would look away, look anywhere but the other person, they wouldn't even need to look in the mirror to know their cheeks were red. From subtle look shared and all the looks avoided It was suddenly hugs that went on a little too long.  
Eric was the same height as Dele but somehow when they hugged Dele felt tiny in Eric's arms, he couldn't really say he didn't like it, it made him feel safe, maybe that's why he always returned for more but Eric touching him felt right, whether it was a hug, a pat on the back, jumping on him in the midst of a goal celebration, Eric putting his hand on the back of Dele's neck, moving his thumb slightly, in way that sent shivers down Dele's spine. Dele couldn't get enough, it got to the point he would actually be jealous if Eric gave that kind of attention to someone else. It was the same for Eric, for some reason he was drawn to Dele, wanted to, needed to touch him, get his hands on him, the simplest of touches sent the strongest shocks through his body.  
One time he gave Dele a hug and Dele placed his head on Eric's shoulder, whether he meant to or not, his lips were on Eric's neck, he didn't kiss him, not really, but his lips were right there, for Eric it was somehow the most frustrating and the most exciting moment of his life. He couldn't stop thinking about it for days, he found himself touching the spot on his neck where Dele's lips were and felt more excitement then with any other partner before. It got to the point one night when he let his mind wander, maybe it was because he couldn't sleep or maybe because he was wearing that baggy white tshirt Dele slept in once, but before he knew it his hand was in his boxers, he was touching himself and trying to think about anything else except Dele, but every time he relaxed he thought about Dele's lips on his neck, his hands on his waist, maybe running his hands trough Dele's hair while his lips were on his neck, moving his head to one side so Dele had more space to kiss him and look for the most sensitive spot on his neck while he could place his face in Dele's hair, just breathing him in, smelling him. It was maybe the most tame masturbation in terms of what he was thinking about, but it was one of if not the most intense orgasam of his life.   
Dele on the other couldn't stop thinking about how safe Eric made him feel in those moments, maybe to others it was just a simple touch, a passing touch, but to Dele it was everything. He doesn't always feel safe, that's just an unfortunate side effect to the way he grew up, so the unexpected feeling of safety he gets any time Eric touches him, it fills him up with warmth, from the pit of his stomach all they way to the tips of his ears and to his toes, and it's one of the best feelings he's ever experienced better than any pleasure he's ever felt, enough to when he finds himself in situations where he's giving himself pleasure he thinks about Eric's touches more than anything else. He would never admit this out loud, he's too embarrassed, but he can't deny the absolute mind blowing pleasure he feels when he has his hand in his underwear while thinking about Eric hugging him from behind, big arms around his waist making him feel protected and safe, his arm around his shoulder making him feel 5 feet tall surrounded entirely by Eric, sometimes Eric puts his hand on Dele's thigh, Dele doesn't know why he's doing it, maybe even subconsciously but it never fails to set his skin on fire. It's the most confused Dele has ever been but all he's sure about is that he can't get enough. That's why he always gets closer to Eric than you would ever need to, whether it's sitting next to each other in the changing room, or in the canteen, on the coach, standing so close to him than anyone looking at them would say Dele is not respecting Eric personal space or that he is just overly clingy, maybe even needy but Dele didn't care and luckily Eric didn't mind indulging him. He's glad Dele likes being touched by him, because he likes touching him, maybe to others it was weird or inappropriate but even though they were confused most of the time and never actually dared to talk about it, it made them happy.

Both Dele and Eric were conflicted, they had girlfriends in the past, they enjoyed being with women, there was never a guy that caught the attention of either one, they never found themselves being unsure about their feelings when it came to men, so why was it that they woke up those feelings in each other, what made them so special? The simple explanation was that they are just closer as friends then they were with other friends in their lives, they got along so well and clicked as soon as they met but on top of that they were also spending so much time together? It's not like they have all the time in the world to actually meet girls who they would have the opportunity to connect with on the same level as with each other, maybe it's just the frustration that made them feel this way?   
That explanation worked only so well, but over time both Dele and Eric got better at denial. That was until they found themselves under the blaring lights of camera lights having and impromptu interview that unexpectedly got extremely deep. "I don't think you can look for love, I think it finds you" Dele has no idea why he said it, it wasn't like Eric actually asked him something profound, he asked him whether he was single, he answered honestly and for the sake of the video that will inevitably appear on Spurs' official YouTube chanel he added the little bit about being ready to mingle, they laughed it was no different than a conversation they would have not on camera, which is why Dele still doesn't understand what compelled him to say it. What he did know is that that was maybe the most honest he's ever been with Eric about his feelings. Eric didn't know how to react, he wanted to make Dele uncomfortable by asking him about his relationship status, he wanted the video they were making to be funny and awkward, like his interview with Dele was, but he was now faced with feelings he wasn't able to or didn't want to process.  
"But I'm still single" Dele quickly said, he wanted to do whatever he could to minimize the damage he caused, before he knew it, he started laughing because Eric started laughing and that was it, the moment passed.   
Dele was so scared he ruined everything by opening his mouth and saying what he did, thankfully Eric seemed okay, when the cameras were off and they left the little interview room they started play fighting about whose interview was better, Eric was convicted his interviewing skill were superior to Dele's and he told him that, Dele jumped on his back in protest and Eric started running with Dele on his back telling him his little chicken legs where no trouble for him, Dele maturely told him that that's because he is so fat himself, their laughter echoed down the hallway they were running in and all seemed normal. 


End file.
